SAINT DUKES!
by NightVision7
Summary: siblings, sam and dominic start a new life when they transfer to a prep school academy, they enter a world of bullying and munipulating students and staff. it's alot about who get's to the top, no matter what it takes! ..all oc's..


Saint Dukes

Dominic pov:

Ten seconds on the clock, everything is slowing down, the crowd

is blurry and the stands are full. People are cheering and everyone was there. I see my sister smiling at me waiting for me to take the winning shot. I scan the rest of the crowd, and my parents still weren't there! I take a deep breathe and I hear the crowd chanting.

"shoot"

When I looked back up at the clock there was two seconds left. I went for the shot as soon as the ball left my finger tips the buzzer rang. I opened my eyes to my team mate tackling me to the floor and everyone in the stands comes rushing down around me. I jumped up and my coach picks me up and right then I felt like I was on top of the world and nothing could break that.

Sam's pov:

"Nicky! Nicky!" Sam calls out to her brother, the band was so loud her ears were ringing. She pushed her way through the crowd, it seemed like it was impossible to reach him. But this was the most important moment in my brothers life and I wanted to be right there with him. For some reason I still don't see my parents in the crowd. I must have left them a hundred messages, that is not like them, just for them not to show up.

Dominic pov:

Looking down from at the crowd, all I saw was smiling faces. Finally I see my sister Sammie.

"Sammie! Sam!"

I looked down at my team mates and yelled for them to put me down. I can see her pushing her way towards me, as I was doing the same. I reach my arm out to grab her, and suddenly all I see is double D'S standing in my way. I meet her eyes and saw that is was Kirsten, the head cheerleader. She's screaming something but I wasn't able to hear her because of all the noise. I shook my head confused and before I can respond she kissed me.

Sam's pov:

I hear my name being called and I look in the direction to see my brother. I call back out to him again and suddenly I see him lip locking with miss double D'S. I wonder why he ever liked her, she only like him because of his status. She was a slut in my book. I see him turn his head towards the locker room and start to head in that direction. I keep trying to call out to him but people were still celebrating the big championship. Soon after people started to clear out of the gym room slowly, while I decided to wait for Dominic. So I walked all the way to the top of the bleachers. I grab my cell phone and had the thought to call my parents once more.

Dominic's pov:

Sitting on the bench pulling my hoodie over my head. Some many things were rushing in my head the whole time. As I stood up to put my uniform in my locker, I saw my best friend jump up on the bench getting the whole team's attention. Everyone turns to him as he was about to speak.

" The game ball goes to none other my best bud Dominic Collins. Hip hip hoooray"

Everyone starts to laugh while he throws the game ball to me. I laugh as me and Marco lock hands and pat each other on the back. I quickly finish getting ready while telling Marco about the hot date that I'm having tomorrow night. Realizing that my sister is waiting for me in the gym I grab my bag and say my goodbyes and walk out to the gym. I see Sammie on the the top of the bleachers messing with her phone. I walk to where she is and sit next to her.

"oh my god it's Dominic Collins! Can I have your autograph" as she nudges me in the side.

"ha ha very funny, but you have to admit that game was pretty awesome"

"yeah yeah I give you that, so have you spoke to mom or dad yet?" she said looking down at her phone with a worried look.

"nah I haven't… you're worried aren't you?"

"why do you say that" she said looking up at him

"we are twins aren't we?" he said nudging her in the side

"oh wow stop reminding me" she still had a worried look on her face

"I bet there at home right now with a family size half sausage half pepperoni stuff crust pizza…. Mmmmhm I can just smell it right now"

"your fat as hell" she said laughing and standing "well what are we waiting for lets go, unless you have to see your girlfriend before we go"

"nah I like to play hard to get" he said winking and laughing at her. They then race each other down the bleachers heading for the door that leads outside.

"you so cheated" he said laughing. She then grabs him and puts him in a head lock while walking out. They stopped as they heard there names being called.

"Collins" the coach said.

They both turn their heads to see the coach standing next to two police officers.

"what did you do?" he says as he whispers in her ear still staring at the police. She hits him on the arm and then proceed to walk to the coach and the police officers, while Dominic follows.

"I swear I didn't do anything, because if this is about the girls bathroom smelling like cigarettes it was just a one time thing… I didn't know you guys had cameras in there.. Wait can you have cameras in the girls bathroom?" Dominic shakes his head and was stifling a laugh.

The coach started "I'm sorry to be the one's to tell you this but um" suddenly the police officer cuts him off to finish

"your parents were in a car accident." he said as he scratched his head. Sam grabbed Dominic's arm. Dominic stood with a wild look on his face.

"are.. Are they okay. I mean when can we see them? What hospital are they at? Please!

"I'm sorry to tell you this but they died instantly in the car accident" Sam took to the information quickly and tears started to run down her face while Dominic still stared at the officer.

"are you alright son" Sam looked towards her brother who didn't look back at her.

"he'll… he'll um"

"do you two have a place to stay? Like with family or someone close to the family?" Sam took her look off her brother and responded knowing Dominic wasn't about to.

"we can go to our neighbors, we've known them our whole lives" the police men nodded and continued to talk about if they would like them to drop them there but Dominic heard nothing. All he heard were the police men words of how his parents didn't make it. He then turned and stormed out of the building while hearing his name being called by Sam.

He rushed out the door and took off into the night in the pouring rain. Tears falling fast down his face. For a moment he hesitated and all he could think about was that he left his sister behind.

As he ran as fast as he could he felt like his legs were going to give up from under him. This was the fastest he ever ran. His thighs were burning and his chest felt like it was going to burst. He was pushing him self over the limit, he didn't want to think about the pain or he just didn't care about the pain. He kept running, running to no destination, running until he passed out. He didn't care, his parents were gone, his family was falling apart, his perfect world was starting to crumble. So he kept running off down the road into the dark lonely night.

Sam's Pov

Starring out into the night all she could do was think about her brother. " I hope he's okay." she thought to herself. She knew that calling him would be pointless, he was not going to answer. She kept starring but this time she was looking up at the sky, the lighting struck and the thunder roared loud making the ground shake. So many thoughts flashed through her head. Her perfect life was breaking like glass. She didn't want to go home, to a place were good memories of her mother and father laughing at the dinner table with her brother. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face, she thought to her self that she had to be strong. She couldn't fall apart, she had to think positive though there wasn't nothing positive about the situation. She went with the police officer and passed by her house. She looked up at the big mansion. There were no lights on, she took out her key and walked up to her home and hesitated. She walked in and ran strait to her room and started packing her clothes. She looked around her room then entered her brother room and picked out some of his clothes.

"I hope he's okay, please come back"

She said out loud, she left the house looking back one last time and then went to her neighbors home. The police men was already there talking to the adults of the house. The lady of the house hugged her and asked if she was okay. She didn't feel like talking but nodded yes. She already knew what room to go to since she and brother use to go over there house so many times when they were young. She closed the door and flopped on the bed and buried her head under the covers while tears fell silently down her face thinking of her brother.

Dominic's Pov

Kirsten sat at her dresser brushing her perfect straight light brown hair starring deep in the mirror. " I love my perfect hazel eyes." she said out loud to herself. As she starts to hum a melody of some sort she was about to lay the brush on the dresser. she jumps to the sound of thunder and lighting cracking the tree outside her window. She turns her head to her window and was startled to a figure standing just outside her window. As she was about to scream she covers her mouth and squints and sees a familiar face.

"Dominic?"

As she slowly approaches the window she opens it trying not to make a sound.

" well it's almost like Romeo and Juliet but a little more creepy." she said laughing. She stopped as she realized he didn't respond. "okayy" she still looked at him waiting for him to say something but he didn't. "so.. Um do you want to come in? hold on" she turned to get her robe and as soon as she turned back around she saw him jump in.

"how the hell did you just do that?" he ignored her and sat on her bed and as she was about to say something she jumped to pounding at the door.

"what are you doing in there?" she hurried and hid dominic in the closet and closed the door.

"umm nothing… I'm changing my clothes" she went quiet hoping he would fall for it. She then heard him walk away and she let go of the air that she was holding in. Dominic got out of the closet and sat again on her bed. She went to go sit next to him. She looked at him wondering what he was thinking.

"what's wrong?" she asked

"nothing"

he said with a cold tone. She accepted it and started talking about a variety of things that he wasn't listening to. She suddenly noticed that his lips were pressed to hers and she didn't care. This was a moment she was waiting for. She couldn't care less that her father was home. She deepened the kiss and put her arm around his shoulder. He then grabbed her arm and pinned her to the bed. Again he started forcefully kissing her on the neck, he then went lower to her chest. She giggled

"oh I like it ruff" he paid her no attention and kept going, he started to take off his shirt while she took off hers. He kicked off his shoes and got on top of her. He started to touch her thigh and found that she had no under garment on. He didn't mind, he then quickly took his pants off and looked her in the eye. She looked happy as if she was doing this for the first time. He started thrusting in her slowly at first but then went faster. She moaned his name as he kept going. They kissed again and she put her hand on the side of his face, he removed it and kept thrusting faster and faster. She climaxed at the same time as he did and he came out of her. He sighed as he put his pants back on and left his shirt on the floor. He laid back down and Kirsten smiled as she tried to kiss him on the cheek. He rejected it and turned the other way. She still smiled and laid down next to him.

"good night babe" he didn't respond but she kissed him on the cheek anyway. She then turned and closed her eyes happily.

Sam's Pov

Sam tosses and turns in the bed barely able to sleep. She knew she wasn't going to sleep not tonight anyways. She starred at the clock on the wall tick tock tick tock the clock read 4:14. She dozed off, she opened her eyes and sat up, it was morning. she had this weird feeling. She let her feet hit the floor and sat up on the bed. BANG BANG BANG! She jumped up and turned around to see her brother at the window. She quickly ran towards him and opened the window and helped him in.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She said as she tried to hug him but he moved in the direction of his bag. He started going through it picking out a towel, pants, shirt, and socks. "oh okay you're welcome.. And where have you been?"

He sighed and turned to her slowly and said "I'm here aren't I?" he then turned and walked out. She rolled her eyes and sighed but heard her brother yell something.

"I'm getting in the shower first, loser"

he said as he slammed the bathroom door closed. She rolls her eyes and starts to walk over to the mirror but stops when she hears her phone ring. She quickly walks over to her jeans and take it out of her side pocket. She answers it. "Hello" she says "Samantha this is Officer Dan, I need for you and your brother to come to the station so we can work out your living situation."

"Oh ok we will be there in a hour"

She hung up and walked back to the mirror. She paused as she stared at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but notice that her green eyes turned blue. She chuckled remembering how her mother use to say that she resembled the main girl in the movie invisible, she was just a little more darker though. She looked down at her light caramel hand to notice that her ring was missing. It was a ring that her mother gave her on Christmas morning that was past down to the women in their family. She turned to the bed and looked under it. There it was she sat on the floor and put the ring back on.

"It must have fallen off when I was sleeping" she thought to herself.

She grabbed her long thick dark curly brown hair and thought for a second

"ugh DOMINIC! We need to go, get out of the shower! It's my turn"

she yelled as she walked to the bathroom door. She waited for a second and then she heard him turn off the shower and him moving around. She then turned around when she heard him unlocking the door.

"oh my god, he lives" she said trying to lighten the mood

"hmm, why do we have to go, and where?" he said fixing his towel and grabbing his dirty clothes.

"we have to go to the police station, they have to speak with us, we got things to figure out." she said sighing and looking down. She knew he probably wouldn't want to go, knowing it would be dealing with the events that happened yesterday.

"whatever, I'll be down stairs waiting" he said quickly and walked off.

"Dominic wait…" he kept on walking, she sighed and grabbed her shower bag and walked in the bathroom.

Dominic's Pov

He walks in the room and starts to get dressed he looks in the mirror for a second. He didn't recognize himself at first. he chuckles at himself, remembering how his mother and sister would say he looked just like main character from the movie John Tucker Must Die. Which the only exception he had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"I've never even seen the stupid movie!" He thought to himself. He turned and sat down on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands as he remembered himself training with his father. He remembered his father joking with him about how his biceps were getting bigger, that if he didn't slow down the working he would look like the incredible hulk.

"he did always make cheesy stupid jokes, such like my dad" he felt his eyes begin to water up and then he suddenly shakes it off. He walks back to the mirror and grabs his navy blue wife beater that was hanging on the mirror. He quickly throws it on and found his baggy white sweat pants. He sits back on the bed and pull his sox's on, he pauses and then grabs his all white Nikes. He stands up and walks out his door just in time to notice his sister walking out the bathroom. He looks her up and down to see her outfit. She wore a black fitted short sleeve shirt with a white skull on the bottom right corner. Her jeans were dark blue and they were ripped at the knees. Then she had on some all black high top air force ones. Her hair was wild and curly. He smiled because he loved her long wild hair. She turned to him and smirked at his outfit.

"is that what your wearing?" she said walking to the steps.

"whatever" he turned and ran back in his room quickly almost forgetting his navy hoodie. He walked to the steps behind his sister wondering why she didn't go to the bottom.

"um go, what are you waiting for?"

She didn't respond she just walked down the stairs and he quickly followed.

They walked to the police station it was only three blocks away. The walk felt longer than three blocks to Dominic, he knew she wasn't going to walk to the police station quietly.

"um so how are you? She said. She was hoping that they could walk and talk about the situation like adults. But unfortunately he didn't respond to her question but acted like he was playing with his phone. "you know I'm trying to talk with you.." she waited for a response "I just want to talk about the situation, I want to be there for you.. I'm going through the same thing here, don't shut me out" she turned to him but still there was no response. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him. He turned and looked at her and sighed knowing he had to say something.

"look, I.. I don't feel like talking right now. Just not now, later okay. I promise. Can we just go?" he said turning back around and started walking. She sighed in defeat and started walking with him quietly until they reached the police station doors.

They walked into the police station and looked around. Sam spotted the officer Mr. Dan that called. They walked up to them and Sam spoke.

"hi Mr. Dan, I'm Sam Collins and this is my brother Dominic Collins.

We were the ones you spoke to early this morning about what our plans were." he nodded confirming what she was saying

"yes yes I remember now, well I spoke to your grandparents and they wouldn't mind if you guys stayed with them." he said looking through the file of papers.

"oh wow, they.. We never actually got along with them, are you sure?" she said scratching the back of her head.

"oh well I'm sure.. How about we go take the drive there tomorrow morning and see them. I'm sure they would love to see you guys okay" he said standing. She smiled and stood along with her brother and agreed that tomorrow at 9 am they would leave. They went back home still not speaking and as they entered the house they both went to there separate rooms for the day until the next morning.

The next morning Dominic woke up early that morning at six am and walked out their neighbors house and into his own. He walked in slowly and walked around the house rubbing his hands on his parents pictures that were on the wall. He turned and walked up the stairs up to his parents room. He open the door slowly and walked in. he looked around for a minute and was about to turn and leave but quickly turned back around and grabbed his parents family photo.

At 8 o'clock he made sure he had all his items. He already knew that Sam was probably already packed and ready to go. He walked out his room and saw Sam walk out hers. She had her suitcases and they both walked down the stairs. They greeted the neighbors that took them in and said there goodbyes also. They left out to the all black car and was saw officer Dan in the driver seat ready to go. They packed in all there bags and they were off to a little rich town just outside of Boston MA. The way there Sam fell asleep and her head ended up on Dominic's shoulder he looked over and smiled and shook his head.

" I heard about the game on Saturday congrats on that son." officer Dan said.

" thanks that moment I will never forget." Dominic said. Officer Dan looked at him in the rearview mirror and smiled and turned back to the road.

"were almost here you two" the officer said, but he looked up in the review mirror to see the two Collins sibling sleep Sam's head on her brother's shoulder and his head on hers. He pulled up the drive way and looked out the window to a huge mansion. "hmm rich folk" he chuckled. The officer turned and saw them still asleep and he opened his door silently and walked to the front steps of the house. He rang the door bell and two minutes later a man answered the door.

"um are you Henry Collins?" the police officer asked.

"yes I am. Is there a problem?" he said calmly, he turned as he saw his wife, rose, walk to the door next to him.

" um yes, I'm sorry to say this but your son has passed away along with his wife. There children, your grandchildren, needed a place to stay. I tried to call yesterday but neither of you answered." the officer said

"oh… well they don't have any other relatives except us?" rose said nicely

"uh no, wha… what you don't want them?" the officer asked confused

"no no that's not it we…" his wife cut him off. "no we don't mind we just love our own company and are not use to others. Where are the children, I haven't seen them in some time" she smiled as her husband looked down at her.

"they are in the car now actually, they have all there items also." he looked at the old couple. He realized they looked shocked that the kids were here already. "well I'll go wake them, it was a long ride here" he walked off and tapped on the back passenger side window and Dominic woke quickly. He woke his sister and they both got out the car and grabbed most of their luggage while the officer helped.

Sam was struggling with her luggage but suddenly and man came in a butler suit and started helping. She was about to say something but she didn't realizing it was a butler.

"wow they have maids and butlers" she said laughing. She then turned and looked at the mansion and her mouth dropped open. Dominic walked passed her and closed her mouth while he chuckled.

"bigger than you remember huh" he said walking inside the house

Sam's Pov

They walked down a long hall following the butler and into a huge boring looking room in Sam's opinion. It was huge and old fashion 1920s she would have guessed. The bed had curtains hanging from off the top sides. The furniture had dust on it like no one has been in here in years. "wow" Sam chuckled.

"Yea I guess, so who's room is this Alfred?" Dominic said.

Sam looked at him then hit him upside the head.

"My name is James sir" He nodded and led them out the room. "That room is the misses" he looked at Sam an nodded. She looked confused not sure if she was suppose to nod back, she did anyways. They walked down the long stretched hall and up some stairs.

"Yo Alfred where are you taking us?" Dominic said.

"CAN YOU BE ANY RUDER?" Sam said with a angry look on her face.

"Get a sense of humor it's called a joke?" he rolled his eyes and walks up past her.

"Here we are this is your room sir." James said.

Dominic walks in and nods his head "pretty sweet!" he said. It almost looked identical to hers except no curtains on the bed. "ok you can leave now" Dominic said. James nodded and quickly vanished out the room.

"This room looks just like the other." Sam said looking around.

"When I said leave I meant both of you." Dominic said staring her dead in her eyes.

"WOW! Just remember I'm not the enemy I'm your sister." She said. She walked out and slammed the door behind her. "What a jerk!" she thought to herself. She went in her room and looked out the window. She saw a young man looked around her age 16 or 17 she guessed was chopping fire wood she stared at his musles he was shirtless. He took a quick break to wipe the sweat off his forhead he looked up quickly and stared back at her. She quickly moved out the window and was startled by a knock at the door. "Come in" she yelled. James quickly appeared. "Lunch is served miss" he said "Thank you I'm on my way down." She said He nodded and left the room. Who was that guy she thought to herself he was really cute. He saw me looking at him he probably thinks im a total weird perv or something.

Dominic's Pov

Rushing down the main stairs Dominic knew he was going to be in trouble. As he walked into the dinning room all the heads in the room stared at him. He quickly sat down in the chair next to hers and forced a half smile.

"Sorry" he said looking at his grandparents.

"Do not let it happen again. Henry said.

"Okaaay" he replied He quickly looked at sam who was not meeting his eyes. James entered the room with a large tray in his hand. "Lunch is served" he said

"Good im so hungry" she smiled and looked up at him. It was mostly quiet through the whole meal.

"We have something we need to tell you both." They both looked up giving their grandparents blank stares. "We are sending the two of you to Saint Dukes boarding school." Rose said.

"Say wha?" Sam said.

"Boarding school you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Dominic said.

"No she is not fucking kidding" Henry said.

"Why we did nothing wrong." Sam said

" it's an amazing school I went there when I was your age." Henry said.

"Yea that was like a million years ago." Dominic said.

"YOU KNOW WHA BOY I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BACK TALK!" Henry said. Dominic stormed off and went to his room leaving Sam downstairs to defend his bad behavior.

"I'm so sorry he's taking our parents death very hard, as you can see." She said.

" You both can not use that excuse forever." Henry said. Sam looked at the floor.

"HENRY, please they just lost their parents cut them some slack." That week went by fast but slow. Before the knew it they arrived at the gates of Saint Dukes.

They both got out of the car and grabbed their luggage once more and turned to look at the double gates of the school. Sam turned back around to see the car pull off. She sighed and looked at Dominic who seemed pissed.

"well lets go." sam said but Dominic just walked ahead. They entered the gates and looked around. The school was huge, they walked to the admission office building. Sam walked ahead knowing she was going to do the talking. "hi this is my brother Dominic Collins and I am Samantha Collins we were just dropped off by our grandparents. I believe we should be registered here." she said with a fake smile on her face.

"oh yes, I see, well here are your file's here." the young lady opened them both. " here are both of your dorm room keys, the room number is on this sheet of paper along with both of yall's class schedule's. here is a map of the campus and if you need any help please let me know. Wait here and I'll get someone to help with both of your bags.

They waited and someone took their bags, it was an adult, they were about to follow him but the young lady stopped them.

"oh no, he knows what room is both of your's. he'll drop them in there, and for now I will tell you about saint dukes and show you around a little."

They smiled and nodded with her. She started walking and they followed silently.

"well this is the front of the school as you know and the campus is pretty big. The school where all the classes will be held is to your left. And your dorms are a bit far if you follow that road to your right. Now if we keep going that right there is the library, where the books are and some merchandise. Oh I forgot to say boys are suppose to never go in the girls dorm and the same goes for the girls to the boys dorm. If we keep going that building right there is where the pool is at and the gym. That building over to the far left is where the most of the jocks as you young kids say reside at most of the time, they train there, only if your in a sport or a cheerleaders usually be there. And over there is the shop class building. That building strait down is where a group stays, they are called the elites, I'm sure you'll hear the rumors soon enough.

Um that is probably about it, I know it seems big but I know just like all the other students you'll get use to it. Well you have your maps, but I'll walk with the both of you to your dorms to unpack.

Dominic walked into his dorm room and saw another bed. "goofy bitch didn't tell us we would have room mates, oh well" he said as he sighed. He started unpacking knowing in a hour he said that he would meet sam at the cafeteria building. "they have a building for everything" he chuckled.

Soon after he hears someone outside his door and in walks a skinny nerd lookin kid. He stares at the kid as he walks in not realizing someone was in the room.

"ahhh oh.. Sorry I didn't notice you, you must be my knew room mate." the kid said picking up his books that he dropped.

"uh yea, the name is Dominic Collins." he said turning back around and started to finish unpacking.

"oh well my mane is benny, Benny gates" he said, dominic just nodded and kept unpacking. " so how do you like the school, where are you from?" he said sitting on dominic bed.

"wow, you sure do ask a lot of questions that are sure none of your business. And I just got here so I don't know how I like this school yet, oh and get the hell off my bed" dominic said. Benny jumped right up and went back to sit on his bed but then decided to leave so he walked to the door.

"well you sure seem nice… but I think you will know later if you like the school or not." benny said as he then hurried out of the room. Dominic turned and looked as he wondered what he meant by that last comment.

Sam's pov:

Sam walked into her dorm and the first thing she noticed was the girls running around, she looked around and saw that there were three floors to the building just like the boys dorm. She started walking and went up to the third floor, she looked in the lounge area and saw nice big flat screen TV's. she thought to herself that the dorm was pretty nice. But as she was zoning out she heard a girl yell

"does someone have a tampon!" some girl said

"I do!" another yelled

So after she heard that she was hit with the tampon on top of her head. She turned quickly but the girl apologized and grabbed the tampon on the floor and slammed her door. Sam shook her head and found her room number, she took her key out and opened the door. Her ears were pained by the loud noise of Brittany spears song hit me baby one more time. She thought to herself

"oh my god that song is sooo old" she chuckled. The room mate turned to her.

"can I help you?" the girl said as she turned the music down.

"uh hi, I'm Samantha Collins, I'm your new room mate." she said smiling. She walked all the way in and started unpacking.

"Um there seems to be a mistake, I don't have room mates I requested it to be single, sorry, soo find another room." the girl said as she turned back around and started blasting the music. Sam shook her head and went to turn the music back down.

"well you must be mistaken, you have two beds in here and my luggage was on the bed, I think you do have a new room mate." Sam said The girls quickly gets up and takes Sam's bags and throws them out into the hallway. Then walks back to her bed and turns the music back up.

"Good luck on your quest peasant" the girl said. Ignoring the shocked look on Sam's face.

Sam walks over to the radio and unplugs it. The girl jumps up

"NO YOU DID NOT JUST TOUCH MY STUFF" she yells.

"LIKE YOU TOUCH MINE OH YES I DID!" Sam shot back. They both just stood there giving each other dirty looks. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Look this is so stupid." Sam said. She turns around to get her bags out of the hallway and all of a sudden the girl grabs her by her hair and pushes her to the floor. A girl walking past starts to chuckle as she sees sam hit the floor. Sam gets up and lunges at her roommate. "FIGHT FIGHT!" one of the girls yells. A bunch of girls gather around the room screaming and laughing as Sam grabs the girl by the hair and started kneeing her in the face over and over again. The Dorm supervisor runs past the cheering girls and pulls the two girls apart. As sam and her roommate walk down the hall of the girls dorm the girls were whispering and staring at sam. A black girl looked at her friend and said

"lil mama bad as hell" and looked back at sam.

When they reached the office the Dorm supervisor explained to sam that they have a no fight tolerance at there school and that's not the way to start off at this school.

Then looked at Sam's roommate and said "Marissa you know better." Marissa rolled her eyes

"Can I go now?"

The dorm supervisor nodded and as the two girls were exiting her office she told them that they would be hearing from the principal and answered the ringing phone. As sam left the girls dorm she noticed that people were staring at her. She quickly made her way into the main school building and saw her brother entering the cafeteria she jogged to catch up. When she entered he turned around quickly like he knew she was already there.

"are you okay" dominic said. They walked to an empty table and sat opposite of each other

"yea, I'll live, I think you know I got into a fight. But know I wasn't goin." she said laughing

"wow, I aint mad at ya. So what happened?" as soon she was about to answer him three boy students with badge slacks with baby blue polo shirts came to the table. Sam and dominic looked up and dominic spoke.

"uh yea can we help you?" he said in a mean tone

"actually no." he then turned to look at sam. " look new girl next time trash like you touches one of our female royalties matters will get worse. We are the royalties or so they call us" sam started laughing as he said it cutting him off. "you know what lets teach this peasant some manners." he said as he walked closer to her. But quickly dominic stood and blocked the so called royalty boy.

"don't ever speak to my sister like that, back the fuck off or you'll have worse matters to deal with" he said coldly

"hmm see I came to speak to her, not you, but it seems your mother taught you no manners either, but we can help with that."

"see you got us fucked up" suddenly dominic punched the boy in the face. He stood in his fighting stance waiting for the boy to respond. Quickly the boy head butted him and punched him in the stomach. Dominic then slammed the boy to the floor then stood up and connected his foot to the boy's face. Another boy ran up from behind but an elbow connected to his face. The others backed off and helped their friends up and started to head for the door.

"don't think this is over peasant, because it's far from over" he said

"whatever, remember to take those manners of ours and shove them up your ass." dominic yelled just before the boys left out.

Dominic turned around and noticed everyone in the cafeteria was looking at him and he heard whispers. He shrugged his shoulders as he saw sam give a sigh of relief as she realized there were no staff around to witness this fight.

"wow, I aint never mad at ya for that one" she said laughing and sitting back down with dominic. He didn't care, he sat down also and started talking. Sam was listening but she turned and looked at the cafeteria doors as a big group of boys walked in. they had on loose jeans with grease stains on them and plain black long sleeve shirt and a black leather jacket. Actually she only noticed one of them, he had a cigarette in his ear, and a silver small hoop in the other. She didn't take her eyes off him yet. He turned and looked dead at her with a non emotional face. She noticed he had blue eyes and blonde hair. She chuckled and thought to herself "a bad ass blonde boy" she was so fascinated with him because he looked identical to her favorite movie character Reid from the covenant. He looked away and so did she but she noticed her brother was looking at her.

"uh stuck on Blondie much" dominic said. She blushed but brushed it off and chose not to answer him. After they were done eating they stood up and decided to go back to the dorms to finish unpacking for the night. They said their goodbyes and sam walked inside to her dorm room. When she entered she saw all her clothes and possessions already put away neatly.

"wha the hell" she said as she turned to look at her room mate who was laying on her bed.

"oh hi, I put your things away for you, you should be thankful but it's okay I already accept."

"uh no, don't touch my things, that's weird" she said

"um whatever.. So an interracial couple, that's your parents right?" Marisa asked as she pointed to a picture on Sam's dresser.

"yes, and so what my mom is black and my father white. You do know it's 2009 and a African American president right? But anyway Do you have a problem with it?" sam said aggravated

"oh no no that's … nice. Well time for my early beauty sleep, you know us girls need out beauty rest.. You look like you need some to, like two days worth of it" she said laughing, she then turned over and closed her eyes as she put her headphones in. sam rolled her eyes and jumped on her bed and sighed while she looked out the window.

Dominic pov

Dominic enters his room thinking about all that has happened since they have been there.

"I went here when I was your age." Dominic thought in his head mocking his grandfather.

"Yea to a place called hell" He thought again.

"Hi" Benny said as he walked in their room.

"Hey" Dominic said not even looking at him.

"So were you this popular at your last school?" Benny said. Dominic looked at him.

"I heard about the fight in the cafeteria." Benny said.

"I really do not feel like talking right now if you don't mind." Dominic said. Benny kept talking as if he didn't hear him.

" You must be pretty upset at your parents for sending you here huh?" he said. Dominic turned over in his bed and faced the wall.

"Can we change the subject?" he said

"Oh no not until you start answering my questions" Benny said Dominic jumps up out of his bed grunting.

"LOOK YOU JUST DON'T GET IT IF I WANTED TO FUCKIN TALK I WOULD" He yelled.

"JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY LOSER AND I'LL STAY OUT OF YOURS" He yelled again. Benny quickly nodded and laid down on his bed. Dominic stormed out.

"Hey where are you going it's curfew you'll get in trouble" Benny yelled out to him but he was already gone. He walked down the steps of the boy's dorm, the night air felt good to him.

" man I cant believe I let that loser get me that worked up." he thought to himself he knew that if his parents were still alive things would be so different. He wouldn't be fighting, treating loser like loser. He would be such a different person but he didn't care anymore and sam didn't understand. He felt she never would. He walked past a garbage can and couldn't help but kick it over. He heard boys yelling behind the boys dorm and followed the noise. When he turned the corner her saw two guys beating on a short kid with glasses and buck teeth.

"HEY, WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" He said to them. They both stopped and looked at him the short boy ran off. Both boys had on white long sleeve shirts and dark blue jeans one had dirty blonde hair and the other was light brown.

"HEY BOYS LOOKS LIKE WE GOT COMPANY!" the blonde boy yelled and three more boys appeared.

"Well new boy looks like your about to get the Duke welcome." The blonde boy yelled. Dominic turned to run but it was to late two boys jumped on him and as one was punching him in the face the other was punching him in the stomach. Dominic puts one in a headlock while the other one is still punching him he slowly stands up kicking the one that was free. "GUYS THIS ONE ISNT STAYING DOWN" one yelled the other three rushed over.

"What happened?" Dominic said as he looked up to see benny and the boy that he defended standing over his bed.

"we found you outside, actually we heard the hits talking about it" benny said

"the who?" Dominic said.

"The hits, me and chester brought you back to the room." benny said

"You should see your face." chester said as he held up a mirror so he could see. His lip was busted and his right cheek was swollen. His eye was turning purple.

"Thanks for saving my life" chester said as he jumped up and left the room. Dominic quickly tried to sit up but his ribs were in so much pain.

"I brought you an ice pack" benny said handing it to him.

Dominic stood up slowly and went to his closet to take out his uniform. He picked up black dickie pants and a long sleeve royal blue buttoned up collared shirt whit the school symbol on it. He tucked in his shirt and put the school's belt on he turned and looked him self in the mirror.

"great, I look like a goody to shoes" he said as he sighed and picked up his book bag and headed for the school, as he was walking he looked down at a sheet of paper. It was his class schedule.

"English lit it is" he said walking into the school. Everyone was looking at him and he already knew why. He found his class pretty quickly and walked in. he sat down in the far right corner back. As the teacher started talking he zoned out thinking of what had happened.

"I cant believe I got beat up, damn" he thought " I'm going to get those idiots back, whatever it takes." he thought, he turned to look around the room and stopped when he realized someone was staring at him. He stared back, it was a girl. She had her uniform on and she had dirty blonde hair. She stared back and smiled when she knew he was looking to. She started to smile even wider and waved her hand. Dominic quickly turned his. "eh seems crazy" he chuckled and then he started to pay attention to the lesson.

Sam's pov

Sam was in American history not paying attention to a word the teacher was saying.

"I cant believe Dominic was beaten, damn. This school sucks, I know nic doesn't like it either. But like I said I will try my hardest to make the best of this and wont give up until the end. I have to be strong, for nic's sake. Before she knew it, the bell rang and she went to Dominic's class and waited for him to come.

When he walked up he seemed to had saw her but kept walking.

"um what the hell, hello, nic?" she said confused

"what" he said turning around. "look I don't need a babysitter, why are you outside my class waiting for like I'm five." he said coldly.

"you dick! We have our next class together!" she said angry, she started to walk ahead of him. He felt bad and he grabbed her arm

"wait" he said calmly with an apologetic look on his face. Sam was about to respond but suddenly a girl came up to them.

"uh what now" sam said looking at the girl.

"hi." the girl said as she put out her hand to shake both Sam's and Dominic's hand. "I'm Jennifer Easting, you're Samantha and dominic Collins right?" she said

They both looked at each other and chuckled while they thought the same thing "easting" then as dominic looked at the girl he realized it was the girl in the class room who was staring at him. "yea" they both said in unison.

"oh well we should talk"

"why" dominic said wondering what the girl wanted

"lets go someplace more secluded" she walked to the some double doors and opened it.

"um I think we better get to class, maybe later we'll talk" sam said thinking the girl was obviously crazy. She then turned to walk off along with her brother until jennifer grabbed them both on the arms.

"no!" she said angered but suddenly changed her attitude and smiled "look, Mr. Fredrick is an idiot, he makes all the new kids jog during their whole first class. I.. I just want to speak with the both of you, come on, this is the auditorium." she said as she pulled them in and walked all the way to the stage and sat on it with them.

"so what's this about" dominic said aggravated as he laid back on the stage with his arms behind his head.

"I want to tell you about this school, so you can prepare" she said intensely

"what, we don't care about this school" sam said

"please, pretty freakin please" jennifer said

"uh okay okay just hurry up" sam said nervous about the girl state of mind.

"okay listen up, because I'm saying this once and no more. This school is an incompetent unbecoming form of lifeless followers and idiots that need to be vanquished from the world." sam eyes opened wide as she scooted closer to her brother and dominic side looked jennifer and laughed but jennifer kept on. " now this is how the school works, its ruled by the cliques.

first are the elites, there like an secret society. No one really knows much about them except that there rich and they seem to always get what they want.

The second are the athletes, they are the jocks and cheerleaders of the school. Most are kind of dumb but they have a pretty ugly temper. They hang out at the gym on campus.

The third are the royalties, hmm they are ass holes, they think their shit don't stank and that their the kings and queens of the school. Also they are boxers, some suck but the top royalty kid is the best, he never falls. These guys can be found at the gym for boxing in town, they even have their own neighborhood where all of them mostly stay.

The fourth group but never the one to forget are the jackets, they are horrible, kinda poor too, but if you come into their territory expect to be beaten to the hospital. They don't play, actually they remind me of the T-birds in the movie grease. These guys you can usually find behind the shop class and some are in town, watch where you walk. They are basically born to be mechanics.

The next group are the hits, they usually are always on campus grounds, you can say that they are the bullies of the school, oh and they like to drink and another thing they are super annoying. They hang at the staff's parking lot outside the abounded school boys near the jackets territory

Now this group is different, they are the PBD'S aka the pretty but deadly girls. Their all black because they are all sisters, well three of them are and the last the leader has a brother who is the top dog in the athletes. They some bitches, who got a long pole stuck up their asses.

The next crew is the electronics, they are the nerd and geeks of the school. They reside mostly in the library but don't think because there nerds they cant fight, they don't fight with there fist but with there minds.

The way to get in a click is to be noticed by them, you can get them to notice you by the way you dress. Sometimes you can get them to respect you more and more if you help them out. Like if one of them need you to beat another kid up from another click and you do it, you got some points. And if you beat all or the leader of the click to the ground then you have all of that groups respect. Oh and one last thing you should know.. The biggest rivals are the royalties and the mechanics, they just hate each other." and now she was done

Sam and dominic stared at jennifer as if they were just dropped into another dimension.

"um oh okay well that was really.. Interesting. This school is dumb." sam said as she turned to look at her brother who looked back up at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"okaaaay, thanks for the history lesson, now I know I can skip that class also today. We leavin!" dominic said as he slowly was about to get up. But jennifer stopped him.

"wait, I'm not all the way done! I told you guys this because you two are hard core. We need to work together, we would make a good team. You both don't seem to take shit from others and you both don't want to be here but I can make being here way more fun." she said smiling

"what! What are you trying to say? Work together with what, doing what!" sam said getting tired of this girl's crazy talk

"I'm saying that all three of us and my minion should work together to take over all the clicks in this school. One by one we join and then take over by learning there weaknesses. Then at the end we will be on top and everyone will appreciate me and not call me psycho" jennifer said as she laughed in a diabolical way.

"oh hell no! we are in high school, who cares who's on top, as long as they don't touch you. We.. We just came here for the education not the idiots. Okay… but uh thanks…. maybe the next group of kids that are new will help you but not us. psycho" she said whispering the last word. She stood up and grabbed her bag and looked at her brother who was sitting up and had his index finger on his chin. "nic, dominic? Hello, I know your not considering what this girl said. She's nuts" jennifer then shot sam a look.

"maybe we should" he said still thinking

"WHAT! You must have lost it, why would you want to do this?" she said questioning him

"BECAUSE.. Those idiots, the HITS beat the dog crap outta me and I'm not letting that go. And those royalties still need to learn a lesson, my lesson. I don't care about controlling this ignorant school but I will get those kids back and I don't care what I have to do to reach that goal. So if that means I have to follow these stupid rules to bring them down, then I will try my hardest and after I get who I need to get then I could care less." he said looking up at sam who just stared back at him.

"that's it, I'm leaving I'll see you at lunch nic." she sighed and rolled her eyes at jennifer who rolled them back.

"I cant believe he wants to do what that girl is telling him to do, it's dumb, this school is dumb and I could care less about what rank I'm at." she thought to her self

"uhhhhhhhhahhh" she yelled. She collected herself as the bell rang and students poured out of the classrooms. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to her third class still thinking about dominic and that nutty girl Jennifer.

Dominic pov

Dominic just walked out his fourth class and started to head towards the cafeteria to meet jennifer. He knew he was suppose to see Sam but he couldn't, she wasn't going to help him get back at the hits so he knew she wouldn't want to hear about it. He went outside the cafeteria and then around the corner to the tables. He looked in the window of the cafeteria to see sam looking for him. He sighed knowing he couldn't do that to his sister. He picked up his book bag and got his cell phone out to tell sam where he was.

"hey, I'm glad you came" jennifer said as she sat down

"yea, um hold on I'm calling my sis real quick, I was suppose to meet her in the lunch room." he said as he waited for his phone to turn on

"oh okay.. It's just that I sooo don't feel like hearing her talk about how stupid this idea is, or hear or see her nagging in your ear about how you should let it go. To me she seems like she doesn't understand what your going through. But eh it's your sister, and we wont really get much talking done with her here.

Dominic paused before he pressed call, he thought for a second and then he slid his phone into his book bag. He sighed knowing this was a bad idea but he shrugged it off and looked at jennifer waiting her to talk.

"alright then lets get started" she said smiling

Sam pov

Sam walked into the cafeteria and started to look around for her brother. She then sat at a table and waited some more. She sighed wondering where dominic was.

"what is he doing?" she thought as she looked around. She noticed her roommate staring at her, Marissa looked away with a smirk at her. Sam knew what that was about it was because she was sitting alone. She turned back around and pulled her lunch out of her bag . "Those cookies look good." A boy in a long white sleeved shirt, and dark blue jeans walked to the table she was sitting at and sat down right across from her and dirty blonde he was kinda cute he looked like he just rolled out of bed because of how wrinkled his shirt looked.

"oh well do you want one?" sam said nicely. The boy smiled and took two, as he bit into one, he looked back at sam.

"thanks, the name jarred bishop. We beat your brother up ha" he said laughing.

"yea uh I know, ya think you can tone it down a notch, with kicking my brothers ass." she said nice but firm.

He looked at her and stared for a second but then he nodded and took another bite of the cookie and left.

Sam smiled, "see you don't have to do what that psycho said, being nice does help" she thought to her self. She ate her lunch and stood to walk to her last two classes since lunch was over. She knew she was about to see Dominic in their next class. She sighed and began walking there.

Dominic pov

After talking to Jennifer Dominic thought that he should find his sister, after all he did have about seven minutes left of lunch. He walked in the cafeteria and stopped dead in his tracks.

"I know damn well she isn't speaking to the idiots that jumped me!"

He sighed and walked out. "fine speak to the enemy see if I give a shit" he thought again. He then walked to class and sat down. "I hate art" he shrugged his shoulders and then saw sam walk into the class room. She stopped, looked around, then she spotted him.

"what the hell, you ditched me" she yelled but quietly so the rest of the class that was walking in wouldn't look.

"ha yea whatever but at least I wasn't giving cookies to the guys that kicked my ass. Why would you do that?" he said now looking at her

"well… I.. he wanted a cookie, plus I asked him not to beat you up anymore and he agreed." she said

"oh yea they'll really listen, good job" he said sarcastically as he then turned his head.

"where were you?" Sam looked him dead in the face

"I was talking to Jennifer, we had things to discuss" he said quietly

"oh okay, I see, you're talking to that psycho bitch and end up ditching me and have the nerve to catch an attitude when you see me talking to the hits because you wasn't there. Wow"

Dominic turned around in his seat and looked out the window. He didn't mean to hurt his sister's feelings but she'll get over it. After class was over he went to his dorm room, to start taking over.

Suddenly benny walked in his room while dominic sat on his bed he looked up at benny.

"so… talking to jennifer I saw" benny said while going through his closet.

"yep whats it to you?" dominic said

"oh nothing it's alright with me. I always help her anyway"

"wait.. So you're her uh minion?" he said while laughing

"yea, what's so funny? Whatever I think she said you should start off with the electronics." benny said

"well you're right, I'm out" dominic said as he stood to leave the room. He walked to the library where he knew all of the electronics mostly hanged at. He walked in to see chester sitting at a computer. Chester turned around and jumped up to run over to dominic.

"domininc I'm glad to see you, we need your help" he said quickly

"what's the problem?"

"well Eugene went to the gym, where all the athletes hang at, to help coach Fredrick fix his computer. But after he was done Mr. Fredrick left and now he's in there all alone and scared because the athletes will beat him up if he leaves. Please help him. Go to the gym on campus and into Mr. Fredrick's office and you'll find eugene under the desk, then bring him back here. But be careful you'll probably have to beat the athletes up if they spot you trying to run out with eugene." Chester said scared

"alright alright I got it, I'll be back in about ten minutes" he said turning and walking out the library. He jogged all the way to the gym and went in. he saw the athletes playing basket ball. He sighed "here goes nothing" he said as he ran past them and down the stairs into Mr. Fredrick's office.

"hey eugene let's go" he said. He then saw eugene jump up from under the desk.

"oh thank the heavens you're here, I cant get out. I'm scared dominic"

"stop being a bitch and let's go" he said shaking his head. He walked out and sooner then he thought he saw some athletes run up to him and eugene.

"alright give me your best shots dumb asses" he said ready to fight.

He ran up and grabbed one of the boys and throws him to the flow, then he started kicking him. Suddenly another boy slams him to the floor, he pushed the boy off him, then kicked him in the stomach.

"dominic HELP!" eugene yelled.

Domininc looked over as the athletes were hitting eugene. "shit" he said as he ran up and punched two boys in the face. He grabbed eugene and started running for the exit. The a boy jumped right in front of the door.

"going somewhere? This is our territory" the big black kid with the bat said.

"yea whatever you say" dominic said as he ran towards him and knocked him to the floor. He then ran out the door with eugene.

"oh oh domininc I'm tired" eugene said

"suck it up, were almost to the library. They could chase us and then beat the crap outta us, come one!" he yelled. Sooner then they thought they were at the library doors walking in.

"oh goodness you did it dominic, you are strong" chester said with the rest of him electronic buddies.

"yea yea no problem" he said.

"well here you go" chester said handing him fifteen dollars.

"what's this for?"

"oh we pay you for your bravery sir knight"

"uh huh see ya" domininc then walked out and smiled. This might be more fun then I thought. Dominic started walking around as he heard the school bell signaling for class to start. "nope not going to class today." he said thinking. He looked at the front gates of the school. He then turned back around and ran to the garage to get a bike remembering how jennifer told him that there was a extra bike in there for him. He got on the bike and left out the front gates of the school making sure no teacher saw him. He rode around town for about ten minutes before seeing the preps boxing gym. He got off hiss bike and went in.

Sam pov

Sam got out of class, wondering where dominic was. "ditching again, what an idiot" she said out loud. Then she noticed how some people were staring at her. "okaaay". She then spotted jennifer.

"hi" jennifer said smiling

"what do you want?" she said putting some things in her locker.

"oh dominic sent me" sam turned to look at jennifer when she said this

"what, why? What's wrrong."

"he said meet him at the pool across from the gym where the athletes hang, it's urgent" she said smiling then taking off. Sam sighed and then put her book bag in the locker and ran to the pool building. She walked in and saw the PBD'S girls standing around with some athletes. She then saw jennifer.

"where is he?" she said

"oh that, I lied" jennifer said. Sam was about to respond until a girl pushed her.

"what the hell did you do that for?" sam yelled

"you were talking shit about me and my brother, so put your dukes up bitch" the girl said

"what I wasn't talking about you"

"oh look dede the bitch is scared to fight now" one of the other girl's said. Suddenly dede threw the first punch but sam blocked it then gave the girl an uppercut. People started yelling as the fight kept going.

"go dede kick her ass"

"don't let her hit you" they yelled. Sam was on the floor while the girl was on top of her hitting her in the face. Sam slapped the girl off then rolled over to start hitting dede in the face. They rolled around back and forth for about five minutes. They both stood up tired but sam wasn't going to let the girl catch no breath. She then tackled dede to the floor and beat the crap outta her until dede gave up. Sam stood up the victor and was happy, she looked around to realize jennifer was gone. "that bitch" she thought.

"well you won fair and square, here's the twenty I owe you" dede said holding her side.

"uh okay, do you know where my brother is?" sam asked

"nope, but you better tell him to stay away from here" another girl said

Sam nodded and left out.

Dominic pov

"Man I can so run that dumb little clique" Dominic thought. He got to the boxing club to see three of the royalties standing out in front.

" Oh great here we go." He said out loud.

"Hey hammy down where do you think you are going?" A boy yelled as Dominic tried to enter.

"inside duh… what's it to ya?" Dominic said.

"ONLY CLUB MEMBERS ALLOWED LOSER… TAKE A HIKE!" The boy said. Dominic just stood there and starred at him. The boy stood 6'2 short red hair he had freckles all over his face, he was tall and buff.

"Hey white trash.. BEAT IT.. NOW!" The boy said.

"Make me my royal pain in the ass!" Dominic said. The boy ran towards him waving his fist in the air. Dominic ran into the boxing club past three other royalties. "HEY WHAT THE HELL STOP HIM" a boy yelled as dominic shot past him. Dominic looked in the boxing ring and saw a tall boy with blonde hair sparing with a boy with black hair,

"WAIT… WELL WELL WHATS THIS?" The tall boy with blonde boy said. Dominic remembered Jennifer pointing out the leader of the royalties and knew it was him.

"I just came here to watch you guys box to see if your as good as I heard you were." Dominic said.

"Why watch come find out for yourself boy." The blonde kid shot back.

"Oh I would but aww gee I didn't bring my gloves." Dominic said

"Unlike you we can afford spares.. Malcolm can you please show.. Dominic is it?" He said. Dominic nodded as he rolled his eyes and looked around.. "Please show our guest to the changing room we have a uniform in there with gloves." The blonde boy smiled and turned around to chuckle with the boy with black in the ring. Malcolm walked down the stairs and looked behind him to see if dominic was still behind him

"In here hammy downs.. Look we pay good money for our stuff so.. Try not to steal anything." Malcolm said.

"Hey… Malcolm… is it?" Dominic said mocking the royalties leader..

"Yes" He said with a angry look on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dominic said

"You just did" He said walking away.

"No im serious.." Dominic said with a sad look on his face.

"alright what is it?" Malcolm asked. The anger from his face dropped when he saw the look on Dominic's face.

"Do you have a pen?" Dom said.

"Forrrrr?" Malcolm said scratching his head. "I want to play game.. With your face.. Called connect the dots." Dom shot at him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Malcolm yelled

Grabbing dominic by the collar of his shirt lifting him up off the ground.

"Hey what's going on in here." A boy said entering the room.

"Nothing" Malcolm said putting Dominic down and fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Well Charles is waiting and he wants to see you Malcolm." The boy said. As Malcolm was leaving the room he shot an evil stare at Dominic. Dominic smiled and waved as Malcolm left the room and started getting ready.

Dominic walked out of the changing room and stepped into the ring.

"so who's my first opponent?" Dominic said smiling.

A boy with black hair came up. Dominic sighed knowing this was going to be a long fight.

As the bell rang both of them walked up to each other, Reggie, the boy he was fighting, swung first and hit Dominic in the arm startling him. Dominic wasn't going to give up that easily. He swung and connected to the boys face. And the fight was on both boys were ducking and dogging each other's punches. Dominic uppercut Reggie in the chin then in the stomach. But he wasn't done he quickly gave him one jab to the face and Reggie was out.

"yea what now dumb asses" Dominic said laughing over Reggie's body.

"oh no goofy we aren't done with you yet" Charles said as another boy walked into the ring. Dominic had to fight three more boys after that, each one went down, wasn't easy for him but he got them down. The royalties were getting mad as each one of their best members were getting beaten.

"alright alright peasant, your good but don't your head stuck up your ass. We still aren't done with you. Anyone else wants to take a stab at it?" charles asked.

Dominic rolled his as he waited for someone else to fight. Suddenly one did jump in.

"my turn" malcom said

"oh shit it's Malcolm" Dominic thought. Malcom smiled as he finished sliding his gloves on.

"let's go faggot" malcom said as he put on his stance. They began to fight but dominc was losing at first but he gave him a swing in the face and malcom hit the floor. He quickly stood back up and hit Dominic in the face, and again and again and once more after that "this is for that joke you made early" . Dominic was getting tired of getting his face trashed in. he felt dizzy but regained his stance and started hitting malcom in the face, then the stomach and again in the face. "who's the faggot now?" He gave him one last shot and malcom was out.

"YES! I knocked down your best player, what now huh?" dominc said taking his gloves off.

"fuck you retard, you think your strong but you aren't. you probably got those moves from your daddy" charles said laughing with his friends. Suddenly dominic jumped over the ring and onto charles.

"ahhhhhhhh you bitch" Dominic yelled as he started hitting charles in the face. Another boy came up and kicked Dominic to the floor, dominic stood back up and the fights were on. Dominic took on each royalty one by one but when charles came he was getting hit again and again. He grabbed charles by the shoulders slammed him to the floor then kneed him in the groin.

Ahh what the fuck, okay okay you win, what do you want?" charles said on the floor still

"I want to join your clique, that's all" Dominic said

"wha..what"

"yea"

"oh right okay your in, anything else" charles said standing

"oh nothing as of now" Dominic said laughing, then turning to walk out.

"I did it.. Hahahaha.. Thoses fucking pansies" He said getting on his bike to leave.

"Hey Dom" Reggie called to him.

"Yea? What..?" Dominic said.

"Change your clothes. Oh and come back around five tonight." Reggie said turning back and walking back into the club.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" He thought to himself. He rode his bike through the town coming across a nice beach.

"Cool" he said out loud but ride as he was about to ride down the step a police officer yelled

"Hey playing hooky?" He grabbed Dominic and took him back to Saint Dukes.

"How did you even know I went here?" Dominick said getting out of the police car.

"Your uniform you fool." The police officer said.

"wow you have nothing else better to do?" He mumbled under his breath. "DO NOT..AND I REPEAT DO NOT EVER LET ME CATCH YOU IN TOWN DURING SCHOOL HOUR!" The officer said. Dominic turned to walk into the school entrance.

"Do you understand me?" The officer said calling out to him.

"Loud and clear." Dominic said as he jogged to his dorm and went in his room to lay down.

"Heyyy there Romeo" Jennifer said. Dominic sat up with a surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" He said. She sat on his bed and smiled at him.

"To take advantage of you of course." She said pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him.

"wow I really like this girl's style." He thought to himself.

"Well please do." He said smiling at her. He pulled her in close and kissed her long and soft. She looked down at him with a shocked yet pleased look on her face. She leaned in and kissed him again there lips pressed hard against each other.

"Ouch.. Did you just bite me?" He said putting his finger to his bottom lip.

"Sorry I tend to get a little carried away." She giggled.

"Enough of this O.C shit we really need to talk." She said grabbing the chair from the desk and sitting in it.

"Okay shoot.. was sup?" He said

"I heard about your little fight that you ditched class for today." he cocked his head at jennifer

"now how the hell did you know I was in a fight?" dominic said

"you should know I find out about everything" dominic nodded "so what happened" she said

As dominic was explaining the fight jennifer laughed at the whole thing.

"see dominic once you take over a clique you have to dress like them, except for the electronics. Any way now that you kicked the royalties asses and apart of their crew dress like them then just listen to them, just to be nice. Now the next crew to take over is still the electronics kay" she said smiling and getting up. "I'll leave you to sleep see ya" she jumped out the window and was gone. Dominic stood up to find benny he needed to get some preppy clothes.

Sam pov

Sam walked around for a little before she was about to head for her dorm room. It was getting late after all. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her brother wearing the royalties outfit. "I know damn well that rumor isn't true." she thought. She walked up to him and yelled

"dominic what the fuck! Your outfit ?" she said looking him up and down

"what's wrong with it?" dominic said

"you… why are you doing what jennifer said? She's just using you for her own benefit. She tried to get me beat up!" she yelled

"well yea I heard about that, I don't think it was jennifer, she said she was trying to help you" he said sitting down on the front steps of the boys dorm

"NO! whatever like I said your becoming completely different, we use to be really close"

"WELL GET OVER IT! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BABYSITT YOU ALL THE TIME, I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO TAKE DOWN THOSE HITS FOR KICKING MY ASS! Just get off my case alright" he said standing back up

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME ASSHOLE I'M JUST TRYING TO GET YOU BACK ON PLANET EARTH AND OFF THAT'S SLUT'S ORBIT. GET OVER IT, THEY KICKED YOUR ASS SO WHAT, LIFE GOES ON DAMN! And trust your not babysitting me I'm babysitting you." she said

"ha yea right, just remember mom said I always have to look out for you, not the other way around. What you need to do is stay outta my business and leave me the hell alone. Just do what you have to and remember mind your own."

"oh okay your acting like a bitch just to let you know" she said

"well if I'm acting like a bitch then what the hell are you?" dominic said. Sam stared astonished at what her brother was saying. Things were never like this before. Suddenly someone called dominic name.

"oh dom lets go, do you need a ride to the boxing club?" Malcolm said in the car with his older brother and charles.

"yea hold on" he said then turning back to Sam "well you know my people are waiting for me, the royalties. See ya" he said walking away

"wait!" Sam said but dominic was already in the car. "fine I'll mind my own business and destroy yours and jennifer's in the process. I'm going to take over before anyone else" she said walking to her dorm room. She walked inside and went to sit on her bed. She heard some commotion outside and decided to look out her window. When she did she saw the same boys she saw when she was in the lunch room with dominic. But just like before her eyes went straight to the leader of the jackets. She heard his name was damien. "what a sexy name" she thought to her self. She saw him standing with two other of his friends smoking a cigarette.

She turned quickly to her closet and grabbed her black baggy cargo pants with her black fitted zip up hoodie that showed her stomach. She then put her silver belt on. She went under her bed and got her all black high top air force ones. She grabbed her cigarettes and went outside. "if dominic can do it so can I" She thought to herself. She walked outside and saw the three boys heading towards the shop territory. She took out her cell phone and saw that she had 15 voice messages. "Wow that must be Maria blowing me up." She thought to herself as she kept walking. She started walking up in front of the shop territory where she saw the jackets were standing. She sighed and kept going.

Damien pov

"yea those royalties will get what's comin to them, with their fake british accents, fuckin losers!" damien said laughing with his friends.

"hell yea those retards thinks their shit don't stank, they some damn faggots" a boy named tony said "hey aint that Dominic's sister right there, isn't he part of the royalties now. let's tell her to fuck off" tony said about to walk to her.

"hey forget it, she knows this is our territory, let's she what she's about, we can use her to piss off the royalties since her brother is basically their new leader now." damien said looking at tony and his other friends. They nodded and walked away to leave damien with sam. The girl had long curly wild hair with green eyes. "she's beautiful" he thought but quickly shook it off his mind.

"uh hey I was wondering do you have a lighter on you?" she asked calmly

Damien stood up from leaning on the walll and went into his pockets. "yea I got one right here for ya." he handed it to her and she smiled and lit her cigarette then turned back to hand it to him. She then leaned on the wall where he was a sighed after taking a long drag from the square. Damien half smiled at this and leaned next to her. "so your Samantha Collins right?"

He asked looking at her, while he lit a square too.

"yea and I heard your name was Damien stone" she said

"hmm you right so what you here for" damien said

"you act like this place is a prison" she said laughing

"no, I meant why are you outside of our territory this late at night, you got some balls"

"oh, I here because I can be and also I don't have balls but attitude" she said half smiling at him

"uh huh that's cool wit me, attitude is needed in a place like this, keep it in control though" he said standing and putting out his square.

"I'm sure I'll remember that and say the same to you the next time I see you kickin some kids ass." she said standing also and walking away. He laughed and walked to the back of the shop.

Sam pov

Sam smiled as she heard damien laugh at her comment and kept walking not daring to look back. "hm I did good" she thought to her self as she walked to where the hits hang at. "time to get serious" she looked and saw a bunch of hits standing in the staff parking lot. "how can I make them notice me?" she thought. But then she saw her opportunity when she saw a royalty boy walking by himself. "here we go" she thought as she walked up to him.

"hey loser what you looking at?" she said knowing he wasn't looking anywhere where she was standing.

"you talking to me?" he said

"duh you stupid fuck!" she said as she pushed him in the chest. He pushed her back and she grabbed him and punched him in the face then she needed him in the groin. He stumbled back up then she gave him a quick kick in the face and he went straight to the floor. He then got up and ran away.

"yea bitch beta run" she said laughing.

"damn baby ma you dangerous as hell" a black buff boy said laughing. His friends agreed as they to were laughing. "you know if you wanna hang wit us we don't mind, change your clothes first and meet us here tomorrow morning and we'll go to lunch together" another boy of the hits said.

"sure! What's your name?" she said

"it's Travis O'Neil" he said. She nodded her head and jogged the rest of the way to her dorm room, getting ready for the next day. Her roommate woke up the next morning to see Sam standing in the mirror brushing her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Oh my god." She said starring at Sam while getting out of bed. Sam turned around and looked at her while adjusting her big silver hoop earrings.

"What?" Sam said looking confused.

"Your outfit.. You're a hit? How is that possible?" Marissa said still looking in shock.

" Do I look okay?" Sam said ignoring her question.

"hmmmm lets see.. Tight fitted long white sleeve shirt." Marissa said circling sam.

"Check" Sam said looking in the mirror.

"Dark jeans.. Hip huggers a little loose yet a little tight." Marissa said.

"Just right.. Check" Sam said making a check mark in the air with her finger. "Exactly.. Hehe" Marissa said smirking at herself in the mirror then winking.

"I like how you have a little of your stomach out. Buttt not exposing your navel very not trashy of you." Marissa said looking down at her shoes.

"uh huh.. What are you looking at?" Sam said looking at her shoes.

"Wow are those air force ones. Just when I had a little bit of faith in you." Marissa said.

"My white ones are my life." Sam said.

"What are we in the ghetto?" Marissa said grabbing eyeliner out her top drawer. Sam rolled her eyes and took one last look in the mirror.

"Anything else you want to criticize before I leave?" Sam said making her bed.

"You are missing something." Marissa said applying eyeliner on sam's eyes.

"Even though I totally hate you and your clique. Thanks for this." Sam said looking up so marissa can apply the makeup under her eyes.

"Hey we are roommates we are suppose to have a love hate relationship." Marissa said smiling and backing up to take one final look at sam.

"okay well I better get going before they think im not into it or something." Sam said applying chap stick on her lips.

"Wait you have thee perfect belt for that outfit." Marissa said going into Sam's closet and returning with a rhinestone chain belt. It had stars all over from beginning to end. Sam smiled

"I forgot I had that belt." She said while putting it on. Marissa gave Sam a jealous look.

" Wow such a pretty girl." Marissa said while leaving the room.

Marissa pov

Marissa went to class and sat in the back with the royalties.

"any new information Marissa?" Malcolm said five minutes before their second class was about to start.

"funny you ask, but I do actually" she said smiling while she looked at her group of friends. She looked dead at dom who wasn't paying her any attention. They were about five to six deep in the back of the class. She was sitting with malcom, dominic, charles, Reggie, Justin, and Frederickson. She sat right in front of dom.

"so what's the news" reggie said eager to hear the new gossip.

"oh right well my room mate did the impossible, she's a hit!" marissa said smiling at dom, who side glanced her.

"what! A female hit, well that certainly is new info I say" charles said surprised.

"yea she thinks she's the shit now, but I have to admit her outfit today was… decent. But she's still a loser to me. I don't know how she did it but the rumor around is that she beat up one of OUR crew members. You know why Christian Egan didn't come to the meeting we had last night right? … well it was because she beat him up. And to top it off she did it in front of the hits so they automatically asked her to join, how pathetic right?" she said flipping her hair.

"WHAT! Wait I don't believe this one, of our members was beaten by a girl, in front of the hits. That makes us look like idiots, we wont let this go." charles said angered, he then looked at dom. "you're with us right dom? You'll help us get those hits back?" he said

Dominic turned and looked at charles and his crew. "you know it, just another person to beat down" he said, marissa looked at him and laughed

"funny you should say that collins, because she's a collins too." she smiled as she saw her crew and especially dom's face.

"what! My sister is a hit" he said as he stood up to leave. Marissa laughed even harder.

Dominic's Pov

"My sister's a traitor." He thought while kicking a garbage can over.

"Hey what do you think you are doing." A teacher said while chasing him. Dominic turned to run but as he started to sprint the teacher jumped on him.

"You my friend are so busted!" The teacher said grabbing him by the ear and taking him to the office. The teacher shoved him on the couch in the main office and disappeared in the office in the back. "Fuck!" He said out loud while looking at the students giggling while walking past. "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" A woman said sitting at a desk on the phone.

"Mr. Collins please right this way." A man said. Dominic looked and saw Principal Edwards waving him in the office. He quickly got up and walked in the office smelled like coffee and mints. "want a cupcake?" Principal Edwards offered. Dominic grabbed it without saying anything. "Why am I here?" He said looking out the window, it was the view of the staff parking lot. He starred with no emotion on his face not listening to anything that his principal was saying. All he could see was the hits standing out there posted.

"Hey look im really sorry and I will never let anything like this ever happen again." He said trying to sound convincing. Principal Edwards looked at dominic for a second then answered.

"alright alright you can leave now but don't let me catch you back in here!" he said nice but firm. Dominic smiled as he stood to leave but as soon as he was out of the principal's door his whole demeanor changed to his angered face. "next stop the hits" he thought as he lit a square walking to where they were, which was at the teachers parking lot. He walked up and saw sam play fighting with the hits. She was laughing and giggling as they play tackled her.

"I need to talk to you NOW!" dominic said as he realized one of the hits about to approach him on bullshit, but sam held out her hand and stopped him.

"it's okay guys I'll handle this" she said smirking and walking a little bit away with dominic.

"alright hurry up we got something else to do before lunch" travis said. She nodded her head as she kept walking.

They finally stopped and dominic grabbed her arm but not hard.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ROLLING WITH THOSE FUCKIN IDIOTS?" he said angry

"DON'T GRAB ME!" she yelled as she pulled her arm away from him. "anyway what's it to ya, I thought you were to busy with those fake ass royalties. The same people we were laughing at when we first got here! Now your walking around with them and sitting with them, you got nerve to get mad at me" she said

"oh great this shit again! Look I told you before I'm doin this cuz I need to get those hits back and this is how you get respect at this school, by taking each group over one by one. don't get mad at me because I actually have a goal set here that's realistic, unlike you who just wants to get back at me"

"oh yea whatever you say, get respect for what? Huh fuck these kids they shouldn't matter. You care to much what others think, but if you think your goal is realistic then fine but that means mine is too. I just want to take over this school so that everyone can become NORMAL not cliques and arch enemies and shit. And about getting back at you, your half way right! YOU FUCKIN DITCHED ME FOR THAT PSYCO BITCH THEN YOU STARTED HANGIN WIT THE ROYALTIES SO YOU HAD TO GO QUICK AND FAST. Truly if your going to take over at least have some dignity left in you!" she said

"look your just fucking stupid, stop hangin with those faggots and get over it alright!" he said firm

"hmm let me think about it NO! DUMBASS!" she said. Suddenly her name was being called as she looked at her friends, the hits, they waved for her to hurry up. "well you know my people are waiting for me, the hits, see ya. LOSER!" she said laughing then leaving quickly as dominic stared in shock.

"stupid mother fucker" he said walking away.

Sam laughed as she heard dominic say something under his breath.

"MAD ASS HELL" she yelled.

Sam Pov

Sam turned around to walk back to the hits and Travis picked her up and slammed her to the ground.

"Aye man not so rough." The black boy said

"George shut up she has to learn." Travis said as he slammed her again.

"ouch my back" Sam said trying to break free of Travis's grip. He was on top of her because he had her pinned down. "come one break free collins" travis said again. Sam was struggling as she kept trying to find a way out. She then calmed down like her brother taught her and locked Travis in a head lock. She then flipped him over and he was on his back.

"oh a reversal, treated your ass" george said laughing with mike, tim and andy. travis stood up laughing. "alright here's another move I'm goin to teach you, you grab them by the shoulders then you give a three combo punch. One to the nose the next in the stomach and last is an uppercut. Got it?" he said waiting for her to do the moves on him. She nodded and did as she was told.

"oh my god I'm sorry tray!" sam said. Travis was laying on the floor with a bloody nose.

"it's alright, your doin great, you wont lose no fight anytime soon" he said as he stood once more to wipe his nose.

"alright time for the main entrance" andy said. Sam shook her head not understanding.

"wait what?" she said looking at tray. He sighed but smiled

"look when you have a new person in your crew and you want everyone to know you walk into the cafeteria late so that everyone turns there head to look at you. So we wasted about hmm" travis looked at his watch " 15 minutes of lunch, I'm sure the whole school is in there now so lets go, walk beside me alright." he said walking to lunch. Sam nodded her head and walked with him. Sam and travis were in front while mike, george, tim, and andy walked behind them.

They opened the door and like travis said all eyes went to them. They passed by the athletes table first. They looked, sam turned to look at the PBD'S who smiled. They then walked past the electronics, who she didn't care to look at.

"oh great a female hit, now us girl electronics are doomed ohh" a girl said. Sam smiled. They soon walked past the jackets, sam couldn't help but turn to look at damien who just stared with the rest of his friends. Sam side chuckled at damien who did the same to her. Sam was liking this attention, but her face turned with joy when she walked by the royalties. She looked at dominic who just looked furious. She laughed but then she saw Christian Egan the same boy she beat up. She passes by him.

"oh are you alright, the last time I saw you, you look so out of it, that ass whoopin must've hurt. Dumbass" she said laughing. Charles stood up pissed off. He walked to sam but travis pushed sam out the way.

"was up bitch, there's a problem?" travis said

"yea you! Taking in females now how pathetic of your sissy ass crew" charles said as he saw malcom stood up.

"oh don't be pissed off about that bitch, it aint our fault your guy got beaten by a girl, I would say she was stronger then you think faggot!" he said quickly. Sam saw this was getting out of control and probably knew she would have to fight some of the royalties. "damn I should've kept my mouth shut." she thought to herself. While they still argued and was getting closer to each other. Sam turned to look at damien who just looked back at her. She then turned back around quickly. Suddenly damien with his crew pushed pass the royalties.

"hey watch it don't you see us doin shit" reggie said. Damien laughed and pushed charles to the floor.

"do it look like I give a shit?" he said as he smiled at sam then turned to walk out the lunch room with his crew. Sam smiled knowing what he just did for her but bad enough dominic also witnessed the whole thing. Travis laughed at charles on the floor and he walked out along with sam and the crew. Sam turned to look one last time to see marissa helping charles up while he talked shit and dominic still looking at her. She felt on top of the world like she really ran the school on that moment.

"Wow that went well." George said laughing while nudging Travis in the side.

"Yea lets go fuck with The Jackets now." Travis said running towards the shop class area. Sam stopped and the hits stopped and looked back at her.

"What's the matter." Andy said scratching his head.

"I forgot I have a meeting with this stupid teacher right and I'm totally late for." Sam said looking at them hoping they would by her story.

"okay meet us in the parking lot when your done." Travis said. Sam nodded and walked off. As she entered the school she saw a girl struggling with books.

"Hey do you need some help?" Sam offered while picking up a book that the girl had dropped. The girl turned to thank her until she noticed Sam's clothes.

"I don't need your help okay?" The girl said snatching the book out of sam's hand.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Sam yelled at the girl.

"DO NOT FUCKING YELL AT ME BITCH!" The girl said trying to walk away. Sam got so upset and before she realized it she was on top of the girl chocking her.

"BITCH HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Sam said while chocking the girl.

"HEY STOP RIGHT THERE!" A teacher said running towards Sam.

"This is so not over" Sam said while getting off the girl and running out of the building. Sam chuckled at herself realizing what she did "wow" she thought to her self. "I cant believe I just did that… hm whatever" she walked to the dorm but started running when she realized the teacher was looking around for her. She got in the dorm room and closed her dorm. She let out a sigh when she sat on her bed. "why did they have to go and fuck with the jackets?"

Dominic pov

Dominic was pissed that his sister was hangin with those idiots. He was walking around the school with no destination. Suddenly he saw Jennifer walk up.

"I see your sister made some improvements, I knew she was going to be a problem in the beginning" she said walking beside dom.

"look not now Jennifer, I don't got time for your manipulating sex games!" he said walking faster. Jennifer stopped and pouted.

"I didn't do anything" she said quietly. She then snapped out of it and caught up to dominic. "look you cant let that mess up your plans, you should want to get those hits even more now. you still have the electronics to dominate and then you go for the athletes." she said looking at him but he just kept on walking. "are you listening" she said stopping him in his tracks.

"YEA! I got it, I'm bout to go to the library now." he said as he stopped in front of it. He turned to her as she smiled and skipped off. "wow that bitch is really crazy" he thought to him self as he walked up the stairs of the library and went in.

"oh dominic good, I need your help again" Theodore said one of the other electronics.

"what now?" dominic said rolling his eyes and sighing

"well uh the guy andy in the hits has been pranking us all day we need you to go sneak in his dorm room and put a stink bomb in his locker and red ants in his clothes" Theodore said smiling

"uh fine I got no problem with that, actually it's perfect for me" he said laughing. He then stopped and looked at Eugene. "give me the shit" he said with his hand out.

Eugene looked around but then handed him the ants in a box and the stink

bomb.

"alright I'm out" he said as he walked out the library and started running to the boys dorm. He went to the third floor and knocked on andy's door. His room mate answered.

"yea can I help you?" the boy said. Dominic looked him up and down, the boy was tony, one of the jackets.

"I need to get in your room to fuck with your room mates shit" he said bold, he knew who andy's room mate was and that he didn't like him. Tony shrugged his shoulders and turned back around and sat on his bed.

"hurry the fuck up faggot, or I'll kick your ass" tony said. Dominic rolled his eyes but said nothing. He quickly picked opened andy's locker and threw the stink bomb in and then closed it. He then turned around and put all the ants in his drawers. He stood up and looked at tony who looked at him laughing.

"okay now get the fuck out" tony said still chuckling. Dominic walked out quickly but as he was about to go down the stairs he saw andy coming up. He went back and hid behind the coke machine in the hallway. Andy walked in his room. Dominic chuckled and started to walk by until he heard andy scram.

"ahhh what the fuck are on my clothes" andy yelled. Then he heard tony dieing laughing. Then he heard andy walk to his closet and open it just to get the smell of what the fuck. Andy ran to his bathroom and closed the door. Tony stood up and opened his room door to see dominic dieing laughing. Tony chuckled then pushed dominic out the way. Dominic shrugged his shoulders then went back to the library.

"alright it's done" he said as he walked in talking to Theodore.

"oh goody goody thank you" Theodore said

"whatever" dominic said laughing. He returned to the boy's dorm and went to his room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw benny laying on the floor.

"What the hell." Dominic said helping benny to his feet.

"Andy heard it was you who messed with his stuff." He said brushing himself off. Dominic starred at him then looked past him to see all his pictures trashed that were on the wall.

"I'm sorry Dominic there was nothing I could have done." Benny continued looking at the anger build on Dominic's face.

Dominic picked up a empty can of pop that was on the floor and crushed it in hand.

"This means WAR!" Dominic said as laying on his bed trying to keep his cool.

"Oh I forgot Vanessa told me to give this to you." Benny said handing him a note.

"Vanessa? Vanessa Jones?" Dominic said as his cheeks were turning red. He thought she was one of the hottest girls in school. The problem was that she was a cheerleader. He knew messing with her would only mess up his plan at the moment. But he didn't care he had eyes on her the second she smiled at him the first day he got there. He opened the note and smiled and walked out the door. It was raining hard and he darted out of the boy's dorm and ran to the gym he didn't care if he ran into any of the athletes all he cared about was seeing Vanessa. He entered and ran down the steps and into the girl's locker room. He sat on the floor soaking wet and tired from the run all the way over there. He closed his eyes and quickly opened them when he heard the gym door slam shut. He stood up then ducked behind the lockers he heard footsteps moving closer. He took a deep breath and peeked out. It was Vanessa, she was looking around then she walked over to the sink. He just starred at her she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Fuck" she said out loud trying to fix her eyeliner. She was tall and slim she looked like and exotic model. She had really long curly dark brown hair and big brown sexy eyes. When she smiled she had deep dimples on her cheeks she had olive skin. She was Latin and had a Spanish accent she was so his type.

"Where is he?" She said walking out of the locker room. He stood up and walked from behind the lockers and called her name. She turned around and

walked back in and crossed he arm and smiled a little.

"Where you in here this whole time?" She said as her cheeks were turning red.

"Maybe" he said walking towards her not making eye contact.

"Wow how embarrassing" She said looking down at her shoes.

"Yea I got your note, you wanted me to meet you here?" He said starring at her wet curls.

"Yes I wanted to warn you that Rocko and David are planning something big" She said looking at her watch.

"What do you mean planning something?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"I mean they are planning a attack on the royalties" She said walking towards him.

"Well I'm not afraid of those meat heads" He said grabbing her hand. She smiled and he smiled back.

"I… I should go." She said pulling away and walking out the door.

"HEY.. Why did you tell me that?" He said. She turned around slicking back her wet hair with her fingers.

"Lets just say I got a soft spot for you Collins." She said giggling and walking out the door.

Jennifer's Pov

As she sat on the roof of the gym smoking a blunt.

"Benny better be right about this." Jennifer said out loud. She hit her blunt one last time before putting it out. Just as she lit her cigarette she heard the gym doors close. She ducked down on the roof and looked over the edge. She saw Vanessa Running from the gym towards the girls dorm. Jennifer rolled her eyes and smacked her lips.

"God I hate that Goody Too Shoes!" She thought to herself then she heard the gym door again she looked down while ashing her cigarette over the ledge. She saw Dominic walking towards the basket ball hoops and up the steps of the walkway leaving the gym. He looked around looking very suspicious.

"What the fuck is he up to?" She said out loud. She quickly climbed down the ladder and darted after him. He was headed towards the Royal Hall. It's a little fraternity rich club looking pool house. He walked up the steps outside of the building. He then entered a fenced small field area of the side of there building. Jennifer snuck up the steps and hid behind a large statue. It stood in the center of the walk way. "Good thing it was night time." She thought to herself as she stared through the fence and at the boy's in polo sleeved shirts. She saw Dominic take his sweat shirt off and she saw he wore his polo shirt underneath his sweat shirt. She saw there lips moving but he couldn't make out what they were saying. She knew she had to move closer. She bent down and crawled to the bushes right next to the fence.

"Those stupid Jackets are our first target." Charles said as he stared into the fire in the center of the small field.

"They think they are the toughest dudes ever." Malcom said balling his fists up.

"Yeah and make them our bitches." Dominic said smirking and rubbing his hand through his hair.

"We take them on, we know we can take over anyone else." Charles said throwing twigs into the fire.

"Where do we start?" Malcolm said shoving another royalty boy next to him.

"Why don't you mess with there bikes." Marissa fixing her skirt and pushing up her boobs. Marissa was hot, in a stuck up sort of snotty way. He knew she would stare at him from time to time. He liked the attention but he knew she was off limits. She was Charles's pet. They weren't dating but they acted like they did. He had heard a rumor that they were first cousins or something.

"Wow gross." He thought to himself.

"That's a really good idea." Dominic said staring at Marissa's lips. She licked them and bit her bottom lip. He looked up at her realizing they were making strong eye contact. Charles kissed Marissa on her neck and then her cheek. She didn't take her eyes off of Dominic she twirled her finger in her hair. He noticed she was chewing gum, she blew a bubble.

"We break the chains on the bikes." Charles said grabbing Marissa's ass

"With what." She said pulling the gum out of her moth and twirling it with her finger.

"Giant pliers." Reggie said peeing in the fire. Jennifer turned to the courtyard and saw flashlights coming her way. She saw a tree in the corner next to the building. She quickly ran to it and climbed it and hopped over the wall.

"Oh shoot here comes staff." Malcolm said. Throwing water over the fire.

"What time do we meet up to do this prank?" Dominic said grabbing a bucket and tossing water on the dimming fire.

"7:30 after dinner tomorrow night." Charles said darting out of the small field as the others followed.

"Let's split up!" Charles yelled as he grabbed Marissa's hand and shot past staff. Dominic waited for the other boys to run first. He felt he stood a better chance if the staff was distracted by the other royalties running past. As he felt the coast was clear he shot out of the Royal Hall walkway heading toward the boys dorm.

" I have to make it." He thought running as fast as he could. He heard a staff member telling him to stop. He didn't even turn around, he was running so fast that he could hear the staff members voice getting farther and farther away. He couldn't afford to get caught, working in the cafeteria while being a royalty. That would never work he ran up the steps of the boys dorm. He took a deep breath and opened the door and darted to his room.

Sam's Pov

She laid on her bed thinking how everything has changed, well actually how much she changed. She was starring at Marissa's dresser, it had a baby blue cloth on it. It also had royal blue picture frames all over the dresser. Some of the pictures were of family others were of groups of girls. It was decorated nice. She had a picture the of royalties Dominic wasn't in it. As she scanned the rest of the dresser her eyes locked on one picture. It was a picture of Dominic and Christian the guy she beat up. They each had a drink in there hand. She rolled her eyes upset and then noticed something sparkling on her dresser. She had a white jewelry box that sat next to a big bottle of perfume. The bottle was sky blue with glitter and rhinestones all over it. She laid there and drifted off into her music. Suddenly marissa walked in. sam rolled over to the other side making sure marissa couldn't see her. She knew had to be secretive with marissa because travis said be careful and stay away from her, and to also let him handle it. But she was still awake. She then heard marissa get out her laptop and get on, after that she looked over to the mirror to see marissa on her e-mail. Marissa then walked out going to the bathroom. Sam saw a window of opportunity to become a spy and get into her diabolical royal slut bitch. She smiled and jumped up to just grab Marissa's laptop and went through her e-mail. Sam was stunned to what she saw. She read it out loud to her self.

" hey we're good my clique thinks nothing between me and you! They think your untrustworthy but that's ok I like you, remember where to meet me… signed T.O.N." sam jaw dropped she knew those initials. " oh wow travis O' Neil… oh wow initials not so smart" she said chuckling, "hmm this actually helps maybe… yep.. I cant believe he fucks her." she said disgusted. She then looked lower to realize Dominic's name. "oh hell no!" she thought as she scrolled on it then clicked it.

"the meeting was stoopid, but da view is great when I saw u!" it read. She squinted and sighed but suddenly jumped when she heard marissa coming back in. she went to her bed and laid the same way she was when marissa first left. Marissa didn't seem to notice but laid down within five minutes she was asleep. Sam giggled to herself thinking how smart she was.

"tomorrow is another day" sam thought to her self while she fell asleep.

The next morning was quick, she was up at seven and ready at seven thirty. She went to her regular classes but when lunch came around she hurried and went to the hits hangout. Sam walked up to her group of friends but she paid none of them any attention but walked dead to travis.

"so you been fucking marissa behind all of our backs huh?" sam said, while seeing the rest of the crew stare at travis confused

"what… what are you talking about Sammie?" he said looking around. Sam laughed and kept going

"you've been playing hooky with the royalties leader girlfriend. And to top it off I have proof." she pulled out the e-mail and handed to mike. He scanned it and gave it to george who jaw dropped in shock.

"oh so you've been going behind our backs huh" mike said pushing travis.

"alright ALRIGHT! I was but she doesn't know anything, I just fuck her because she's a slut!" he said quickly

"no man fuck that! Leave…. Walk away before we kick your ass" george said.

Travis looked around nodded and started walking backwards, then he turned and walked away not saying a word. Mike turned to look at sam.

"thanks for that info, you got all of our respect. Come to the hangout when ever you want." he said smiling and giving her a hug. He then walked away with the rest of the crew.

"now the jackets" she said smiling. She knew she had to hurry and try to get in the jackets before the royalties got to them.

Damien Pov

Tony lit Damien's cigarette and handed him a comb. Damien smiled and looked at him in a pocket mirror that Mario was holding for him. He shook his hair and laughed then winked at himself in the mirror.

"Well heelloo." Mario said then whistled Damien looked up to see what the whistling was all about he saw Sam leaning up against the bus.

"Aye Tony you notice that?" Damien said nodding his head over in Sam's direction. Tony looked over and smiled and back at Damien.

"She's not in her hit's clothes." Tony said smacking gum really loud. Tony was from New Jersey he was born on the streets and use to beat up all the kids in his neighbor. They all feared him just because he was always bigger than them. He was six foot tall and two hundred and eighty pounds. He had a really thick East Coast accent. He was Italian and he came from a big Italian family. He would tell the guys stories about how he got his famous belly. His mother use to cook the biggest meals. Everyone in the neighborhood would come by just for dinner He would always brag. Tony grew up with three brothers and two sisters. He was the forth and the youngest out of the boys, but the older when it came to his sisters. He ran away from home when he was twelve and hung out in his neighborhood. He got arrested and got sent to this Juvie for three year and then when he got out his parents sent him to Saint Dukes.

"Sammy C. is banging. " Mario said with a big grin on his face.

"Be cool." Damien said puffing his cigarette he saw Sam looking right at him but he didn't look at her. When she looked away he checked her out. She had on tight black stretch pants with a long tight fitted shirt that looked like a dress. He noticed that her hair was straight. He liked it better curly but either way she was hot to him. She had her hair half up and half down. She had on some nice ankles booths. He stared at her feet and then he noticed something her feet coming towards him. He looked at Tony who was picking his nose in the pocket mirror. Damien shoved Mario who was picking his teeth.

"Why do I even hang out with those morons." Damien thought to himself. He headed towards shop class and knew that sam was following him. He walked around the corner and stopped, waiting for her to turn the corner.

"Looking for me?" He said staring at the ground.

"Maybe, Maybe not." She said slowly walking towards him. She leaned up against the wall next to him looking up at the sky. He could smell her perfume because the wind was blowing hard.

"Nice outfit. Much better than the other one." Damien said. She looked down at her outfit and smiled.

"Yeah that whole me being a hit thing over and done with." Sam said.

"Wow already? Ha-ha.. So what now?" Damien Said.

"Um I as kinda hoping you would tell me that." She said looking him dead in the eyes. He couldn't read her expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" he said looking at her.

"Is she asking what I'm thinking she's asking?" He thought to himself. She starred at him with a blank look on her face.

"so!" she said still looking at him. He shifted in his stance and nodded his head while a smirk came across his face.

"alright alright, but you have to do something first" he said

"of course"

"well those retarded royalties fucked with our bikes early. Get them back for us!"

"what should I do?"

"surprise me and make it good, then you might be able to hang" he said dropping his cigarette and walking away.

Sam licked her lips and sighed. "what the fuck should I do?"

The next morning sam woke up with an idea. She put her uniform on and went to her first class. Of course she wasn't paying attention she had to think about how to get the royalties. After second class she went to where dominic was. He was outside the royalties buiding hanging out with his friends. She smiled to herself and as she was about to walk away she heard her name being called.

"sam!… what the hell are you doing?" dominic said walking up to her.

"oh nothing just checking on you" she said with an innocent look on her face.

"right, I see your not a hit anymore"

"nope.. That was getting old time for me to move on" she said as she turned from him. "while there on scool grounds I'll go to there boxing club and tear it up!" she thought to herself as she ran off school grounds. She walked on the side walk. "the boxing club is to far for this walking shit, I might as well improvise" she said as she saw a nerd on his bike. She ran up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him off the bike.

"thanks for the ride dork!" she said as she hopped on and headed towards the boxing club. When she arrived she took off her book bag and smiled

"this will sure enough get me into the jackets, let's see how dom feels about this."


End file.
